


Nightshade

by Royal_Wars



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Wars/pseuds/Royal_Wars
Summary: Piper Westmore wakes up with two names on her mind, a pregnant looking stomach, and no memory of how it all happened or the last six months. She knows she has to find Damon and Stefan Salvatore.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore/Original Character(s), Matt Donovan/Elena Gilbert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Nightshade

Piper looked up at the large door of the Salvatore house. She had driven all night to find it. She had parked her old beat-up truck and finally got the courage to go up to the door. She brushed her messy hair out of her hair and lifted her hand to knock as the door opened. 

"You've been out here for ten minutes. Who are you and what do you want?"

Her first thought was the man in front of her was very handsome, standing 5'10" in height with a well-built, toned physique. He looked to be around 24-25 years old. A light complexion with olive undertones and had a strong bone structure with high cheekbones and a solid jawline. He had dark brown almost black hair, which hangs just over his ears, styled in casual disarray. With striking, intense light blue eyes contrasting wonderfully against dark eyelashes and eyebrows. Favoring darker clothing; black shirts, t-shirts, and boots underneath darkened jeans and black trousers, Piper couldn't help but feel intimated. 

She peered into the house to see another man classically handsome and athletic, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura. He had a pale complexion, broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose, and a well-formed mouth. He had straight, short, dark blonde hair that was gelled back. He also had straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. He was of slightly above average height, about 5'11", and he had a lean, flat-muscled, and athletic physique. In regards to his clothing and fashion sense, he was generally trendy and casual. He seemed more welcoming than the other man in front of her. 

"My name is Piper Westmore. I'm pregnant with you and your brother's children."

* * *

"They are yours and Damon's," Bonnie spoke as her hands hovered over Piper's stomach, "The babies and your energies are almost identical."

"Here is the thing. She's human. We are vampires. WE NEVER HAD SEX!" Damon snapped, "So how the hell are they ours?"

"Can I try to look in your mind? Since you don't remember? It won't hurt you or the babies." Bonnie asked. Piper nodded but felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in her stomach. Bonnie's hand went to her temples then cried and pulled back as if she was burned, "Something is blocking me from her mind. Something extremely powerful."

"Look. See. Not our babies and we obviously never had sex. Right, Stefan?" Damon looked at his younger brother. Stefan started at the young woman in front of them with a thoughtful face.

"They are ours. Do we know who's is who's?"

Piper shook her head, "No but it's a boy and a girl. I woke up in the ER. The doctor told me they found me outside in the snow and they found out who I was by my driver's license."

"I'll make you up a room." Stefan smiled.

"Whoa! Hold on. No. No. Nope. No way in hell I'm going to take this girl's word. No offense Bon Bon."

Stefan shrugged, "You don't have to but I will."

Piper watched the fathers of her children. One was brooding and in a horrible mood while the other was calm and strong standing. Stefan looked at Piper, "I'll get your things."

"Be careful. My cat --"

"Cat? Nope, I'm leaving. If I find a cat in this house, I'll kill it!" 

_Whoosh_. 

He was gone. 

Piper sighed as she petted her Main Coon cat, Luna. She was in a huge room with a four-poster bed. She looked down at her pregnant belly with a sigh. 

Stefan came in with a tray of food, "I may not be the best cook but it's not burned."

She took the tray filled with fruit and waffles, "Nala--"

"Nala will be okay. Damon won't hurt her." Stefan promised, "Damon just never thought. . . I never thought I would be a father. What. . . What is that smell? Is that you?" Stefan leaned in and ran his nose up her throat. 

"Um. . ." Piper's cheeks grew warm, making Stefan take a deeper breath.

"You smell amazing." He breathed, "Like jasmine flowers on a hot summer day."

"She smells like expensive bourbon and vanilla." A smooth voice spoke from the doorway. 

"You smell what comforts us the most. Like home." Stefan muttered, his nose still close to her throat. 

Damon was at her side in the blink of an eye, laying on the bed. Piper looked at the older brother warily then her eyes flickered to her cat, "I'll leave the kitty cat alone."

"Did you decide to come around?" Stefan muttered, taking the other side of the bed with Piper squished in the middle as she tried to eat. 

Damon chuckled, "No, but it is my civil duty to protect mommy and devil spawns."

Piper stopped mid-chew and stared at the older Salvatore with a blank face. Stefan sighed, "Do not mention our children like that." 

"Not my kid." Damon reminded, "Until I can get a DNA test done --"

"Which is impossible," Stefan mentioned.

"-- I will not claim one of those little demons growing inside of her. But, you do smell delicious."

Piper groaned, "Do I smell good to all vampires?"

"I don't know." Stefan shrugged, "But eat, you need it."

Piper quickly finished eating and then asked where she could take a shower. 

"Here, let me help you up." Stefan placed a hand on her back and arm, "I've never really been around a pregnant woman."

Piper shrugged, "Well it's not pleasant."


End file.
